Dadas las circunstancias
by tfornothing
Summary: SasuNaru, AU. Sasuke siempre se da una ducha después de practicar, y Naruto decide darle una visita.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes con fines recreativos y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p>-Buena práctica, como siempre Uchiha se ha destacado. Sigan su ejemplo.<p>

Con una reverencia al maestro Sarutobi, los alumnos del Dojo se despacharon. Sasuke se dirigió a las duchas, sin prestar atención a las miradas que le llegaban a la espalda por parte de sus compañeros de práctica. Sobre todo de Uzumaki.

Como siempre se dirigió al último cubículo de duchas y comenzó a desvestirse. Algo bastante bueno de ese Dojo era que poseía un baño amplio y permitía privacidad.

-No pienses que porque me haz vencido esta vez tendrás garantizada la victoria en el próximo combate.

Sasuke se sonó el cuello, lo tenía un poco rígido; le pareció gracioso ver cómo Naruto se sobrecogió -¿quizá pensaba que era una amenaza? Se sobó un poco el cuello con su mano derecha para tranquilizarlo. De cualquier forma, terminó de desvestirse y se metió al cubículo de la ducha.

-¿Te duele?

-No, ¿te importa salir? -espetó, irritado. ¿Qué no conocía límites ese niñato?

Naruto se sobrecogió algo más.

-No sabía que te molestaba que otros hombres estuviesen cerca tuyo cuando estás desnudo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto, con una ceja alzada; el chico estaba completamente vestido y algo en su mirada le ponía nervioso, ¿qué era esto? ¿una nueva forma de acoso?

-Creí haberte dicho que era gay. Aparte de idiota eres olvidadizo. Pasa que me gusta estar solo en el baño y no me agradan los espacios cerrados... con gente de sobra.

Naruto hizo un puchero, cosa que Sasuke encontró adorable e irritable. Sasuke le dio la espalda otra vez y abrió el chorro de agua, quizá si lo mojaba un poco se iría...

-Me gustas... eh... Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró el agua al instante.

-Solo quería... decirte... eso.

-Habla sin pausas, me irritas.

-¡Bueno, ya lo dije! -Naruto se tapó la boca inmediatamente; había olvidado que estaban en un lugar público y aunque solo había un par de chicos algo alejados -se había asegurado antes de entrar- y escuchaba las regaderas, bien podrían escuchar si alzaba mucho la voz.

No era el mejor lugar para confesarse, pero raramente veía a Sasuke en un lugar que no fuera el Dojo y después de ducharse se iba directo a su casa sin más.

-Vaya lugar que escogiste para confesarte. Pudiste haberme esperado y de camino me lo decías.

Naruto sintió su cara quemarle. Y ahora que lo notaba... Sasuke estaba desnudo. Bueno, sí lo había notado, pero el cuerpo tonificado de Sasuke, mojado y tan cerca suyo le dejaba la boca seca.

-S-sí tienes razón, adiósdiscúlpamelaintromisión. -Sasuke le detuvo agarrando su muñeca con firmeza.

Naruto sintió que la temperatura le subía. Estaba intentando calmarse lo mejor que podía, pero el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido y se sentía como una colegiala de uno de esos mangas shoujo que su mejor amiga Sakura leía.

-Cálmate, Uzumaki. -Sasuke estaba en la cumbre de la tranquilidad.

Naruto seguía nervioso, pero la mano de Sasuke le relajaba algo y a la vez le aceleraba el pulso.

-Disculpa, me alteré -Sasuke no comentó en lo obvio del comentario-. Pero no es fácil encontrar otro sitio más apropiado para hablarte. Además, incluso si me rechazabas, no me gustaba guardarme lo que pienso de ti. No es mi estilo.

Sasuke soltó la mano del ya más tranquilo rubio y musitó.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece ir a comer un helado el sábado?

Los ojos Naruto se agrandaron- ¿Un helado?

-Te estoy invitando a una cita. Para comer un helado. Tú y yo. ¿Captas?

Naruto frunció el ceño- Sí, ya entendí, imbécil.

-Que bien, pensaba que la humedad te afectó algo. -Dijo en tono de burla, provocando que el rubio se irritara.

-Me largo, no seré objeto de tus burlas.

Antes de que Naruto escapara, Sasuke lo atrapó entre la puerta y su cuerpo, colocando ambas manos a los lados del más bajo, divertido por la expresión que puso.

-Hey...

-¿No te parece injusto? -preguntó, divertido- Me abordas completamente desnudo y confiesas tus sentimientos en el peor de los lugares. ¿No merezco una compensación?

El rubio se sobrecogió contra la puerta, con su pulso por los cielos. Y ahora Sasuke se pegaba a él y le mordía el cuello; el rubio sintió todos sus sentidos dispararse. Sasuke le acercó el rostro a la cara y lo sujetó, rozando su boca solo apenas; Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Sasuke soltó una risa y se alejó del rubio, que estaba completamente paralizado.

-Eh, sal de aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Que te pires, me voy a bañar y, creo que ya sabes, me gusta bañarme solo. El sábado quedamos, sé paciente.

Naruto, rojo como un tomate, salió del cubículo, agradecido con el espeso aire caliente que hacía la vista difícil y el hecho de que no había mucha gente ese día.

* * *

><p>Notas: Un pequeño drabble. Lo hice muy rápido, estoy algo estresada y recordé que esta página me ayudaba a relajarme, así que dejo esto aquí. Disculpen cualquier error gramatical.<p> 


End file.
